


Uzumaki Naruto

by Chronoes



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Chuunin Exams, Drabble, Out of Character Uzumaki Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chronoes/pseuds/Chronoes
Summary: It’s when nobody knows who the mysterious beautiful blond male is, not even his classmates, as they watch him enter the chunin exam room with a cold sharp presence and a black trench coat that tightly wraps his waist with a sash.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Uzumaki Naruto

Uzumaki Naruto. 

He walks with grace and fills the room with submissiveness. 

It's when nobody knows who the _mysterious_ beautiful blond male is, not even his classmates, as they watch him enter the chunin exam room with a cold sharp presence and a black trench coat with that tightly wraps his waist with a sash 

He looks like a grim reaper with sharp cat eyes and a sharp jawline. He also looks way too _handsome_ for a person so young to be looked at sexually. Uzumaki Naruto had beautiful bright blond hair that was tied up perfectly, giving it an appearance that made all the females envious of his long hair, calling the demon who eats the humans for their beauty but the blond does not reply nor deny the rumors. 

He does not spare a glance towards anybody as the clothes he wears does not wrinkle while he sit for the examiner to begin the exams. 

Uzumaki Naruto is a mysterious boy. 

Gaara, a boy who does not interact with others only looking for a prey to kill, takes interest in the mysterious blond that looks like a grim reaper. 

Sasuke, the last pureblood Uchiha survivor, looks at the mysterious blond he knew in his life but never interacted with, takes interest in the silent beauty the blond possessed. 

Shikamaru, a lazy boy who wishes nothing but a lazy life, looks at the quiet blond who graces with beautiful long hair takes interest in him in a way he would never see himself do. 

It is when the reckless Sound’s shinobis decide to humiliate the newly fresh leaf genins that Uzumaki Naruto _easily_ and silently stops their attack on the tiny leaf genins who know nothing about blood and tears. 

“ _Enough_ ,” Naruto whispers but it is enough to make Dosu stop his attack, so surprised at how gentle and demanding Uzumaki’s voice is. 

Who was Uzumaki Naruto? How could he be so strong with such a small body? 

Ibiki finally arrives, and everybody takes their seat to begin the exams to pass the first stage of the Chunin exam.

Anxiety begins and frustration builds up between the countless contestants of genins desiring to climb up the ninja ranks but Uzumaki Naruto stays calm, only peering at the paper filled with hard questions before gazing into _nothingness_. 

There are loud quarrels and loud noises that quickly start to fill up the quiet room, and soon loud arguments of rebellion of unnecessary violence fill up their room. 

One of the genins move ready to harm an examiner to protect his _pride_ and like a leaf falling from a tree branch, Uzumaki Naruto glides across the room, _effortlessly_ pinning the male genin two times bigger than him — “ _stop_ ”. 

The male genin freezes and he and his team are forced to withdraw from the chunin exams. 

Uzumaki Naruto has caught everybody's attention with his beautiful looks and mysterious calm presence. 

—- 

It is when Gaara wants to kill Uzumaki Naruto. 

He meets the blond hair boy with indescribable beauty in the Forest of Death. 

“Anybody who meets my eyes is dead,” Gaara repeats, preparing his sand to crush the beautiful blond. 

Uzumaki Naruto does not flinch, he does not bat an eye or spare a glance at Gaara’s siblings that look back at him so _alarmed_ by how beautiful Uzumaki Naruto is in a closer view.

Uzumaki Naruto only whispers in a lulling tone while staring at the tiny murderous boy ready to kill him, _“You wish to follow the voices in your head?”_

Gaara’s eyes open and it turns out to be a mistake to open his eyes slightly wider because Uzumaki Naruto disappeared like a leaf. 

Gaara’s bloodlust is high and he looks for prey to kill. 

He chases and chases other genins who wish to become a chunin but nothing satisfies him as nobody is beautiful like Uzumaki Naruto. 

—- 

Shikamaru is amazed. 

Uzumaki Naruto fights like he’s a butterfly. His long blond ponytail flies _gracefully_ as he easily fights against Mist’s genins who dared to attack Shikamaru’s group. 

Uzumaki Naruto is a _true shinobi,_ Shikamaru realizes as Naruto does not sweat nor look exhausted from taking down an entire group of genins that was physically bigger than him. 

And Shikamaru’s heart is gone once Uzumaki Naruto stares at him before looking at his frozen wide-eyed teammates who are in trance by Naruto’s beauty. 

“ _I believe…. do you want this?”_ Naruto mumbles, holding out a Heaven scroll Shikamaru’s team needed to pass. 

But neither of the three could say anything as they realized Uzumaki Naruto could speak. His voice pulled the three in his alluring and strangely beautiful voice. 

It’s when Ino musters a lame noise becoming attractive to Naruto’s appearance that she grabs the scroll Uzumaki Naruto patiently offers for the three. 

“Thank you-! You know you’re handsome!” Ino tries to flirt but Uzumaki Naruto turns around and disappears. 

Shikamaru’s heart is finally working. 

—-

Sasuke was tired. 

What was happening to him? His body felt so drained and exhausted. 

“Who are you?” Sasuke can hear Sakura’s panicked voice. 

“ _Relax_ ,” a very soft voice says, making Sakura silent. “ _Your friend… I’m here to help him._ ” The voice says coming closer to Sasuke’s sweaty form. 

“How can I trust you! I can’t! I’m sorry but I won’t allow you to get near Sasuke kun!” Sakura yells, grabbing her kunai to threaten the person she’s talking to. 

_“You are tired,”_ the soft voice says, _“it’s okay to rest, my orders are to protect all leaf genins.”_ The voice explains. _“The boy resting there…. will be tainted with evilness soon. You wish to see him become more corrupted?”_ The soft voice questions, never changing his or her tone. 

“How do you know that?!” Sakura yells, trying to protect Sasuke’s sweaty sleeping form. “ _His energy…. Is quite… tainted.”_ The soft voice mumbled and she or he easily passed through Sakura. 

Sasuke can feel warmth near his head. Someone is near him. Sasuke instinctual grabs his kunai as a defense, but a soft hand easily stops him once Sasuke tries to swipe the mysterious person near him. 

_“I do not blame you for behaving like this,”_ the soft voice murmurs and it’s soothing Sasuke’s muddy head. _“For you to suffer this much pain at a young age, it’s unbearable.”_ The soft adds, and there’s a cold hand on Sasuke’s sweaty neck. 

“Wh-....what….y-you...do-ing?” Sasuke croaks out in pain, trying to open his eyes to see the mysterious person touching him. 

_“Healing you and your soul.”_ The voice whispers and Sakura is frozen and confused while watching Uzumaki Naruto heal Sasuke. How can he be such a calming person you can never consider him as a threat? 

“Wh….o… a..re… you?” Sasuke grunts out as he can sniff medical chakra on him. 

_“Uzumaki Naruto,”_ the blond whispers softly, never distracted by anything. 

—

It’s when the three can finally see Uzumaki Naruto in battle. 

The blond stands there in the center with no dirt or wound gazing on him. Even his black trench coat is still tightly tied on him with no crease or dirtiness. 

Uzumaki Naruto did not look worn out or exhausted like the rest of the contestants. 

He looked like a clean doll still displayed for a store. 

“Ready…. please begin!” Hayate says, looking between Uzumaki Naruto and Inuzuka Kiba. 

Kiba wastes no time and hunches into his family clan fighting techniques to take down the blond in one go, but Uzumaki Naruto only smiles softly which causes Kiba to pause because Naruto looked even more _beautiful_ smiling and it’s way too beautiful that Kiba is frozen because he has never seen anybody look so exquisite in his life. 

Girls were beautiful to Kiba but he never found someone to want to be sexually attracted to. He was still too young to want to explore that area but Naruto defied all beauty and made it impossible to define him as a male or female. 

Naruto was impossibly stunning. 

Naruto’s lips open and he spoke softly with a tone that would never sound so mad “I _quit_.” 

Uzumaki Naruto says and turns to leave the place. 

Kiba’s eyes widen as Uzumaki Naruto leaves the place unbothered by the surprised stares piercing onto his form. 

“W-wait! You’re just going to leave after a week of hell?!” Kiba yells surprised, feeling strange when Naruto stops smiling at him to leave the place. 

_“Yes,”_ Naruto whispers, not glancing at Kiba as if he’s been controlled by someone. 

“Why?! You’re just going to give me a free win?! Why would a loser like you do that?!” Kiba yells due to his pride. 

Sasuke, Gaara, and Shikamaru wish to silence Kiba’s irritation. 

Naruto stops his silent tracks to stare at Kiba with eyes that hold no emotions or anything. Uzumaki Naruto was simply a person who was just living because he just was. There was nothing phony or anger in his beautiful blue orbs - they were only genuine eyes that possessed a pure heart in his small body. 

Kiba freezes once Uzumaki Naruto stares at him and there’s a faint shine of emotions in his beautiful eyes. 

_“I do not wish to walk the path of a shinobi. My orders were to protect leaf genins like you. Other than that, I have no reason to harm you.”_ Naruto mumbles before turning onto his heels to leave the place. 

“You’re only here because of orders?! How lame you are!” Kiba tries to infuriate the silent blond but the blond does not stiffen up as Kiba thought he would. 

Uzumaki only continued to walk out until he was no longer seen. 

—-

“Do you want to know something funny Naruto?” Hiruzen says, sipping his tea while he stares at a quiet Uzumaki Naruto. 

“What would that be… old man?” Naruto mumbles, glancing down at his teapot before looking up to Hiruzen. 

“Gaara of the Desert was not as dangerous as I thought he was.” 

“Oh… is that so?” Naruto questions, monotonously as he quietly sips tea in Hiruzen’s study room. 

“Mhn…. he said he quit after nearly destroying his opponent.” Hiruzen let out a slight crack in his voice. 

“Who was his opponent?” Naruto questions with a little curiosity. 

“Rock Lee,” Hiruzen says, looking at the setting sun before looking at Naruto. “I think… and it’s only just my theory… but I think your presence influenced him.” 

“Mine?” Naruto mumbles, looking down at the messy table. 

“Mhm… after you left there was quite an uproar. I didn’t know you would be so famous, Naruto.” Hiruzen praises, chuckling at the beautiful blond. 

“I only followed your orders.” Naruto monotonous replied. 

“But I also think… some people want to see you or search for you.” 

“Search? Why would they search for me?” Naruto questions Hiruzen. 

“I would not know.” 

—

Uzumaki Naruto silently walks home, taking a very long detour to his house. 

He walks through apartments filled with love and warmth but Uzumaki Naruto does not stop to think about how happy he would be if he had a family. He feels nothing for the warmth he used to crave. Now, the only _purpose_ he serves is to defend Konoha. 

Naruto continues to walk as the bright moon shines down on him. His black trench coat does not create a wrinkle. 

“Uzumaki Naruto.” A voice that always sounds so annoyed says. 

Naruto looks up from his downward view. 

“You must be…Gaara?” Naruto mumbles and he stops his pace. 

“Why would you quit?” Gaara questions, walking to Uzumaki Naruto with fingers clenched tightly on his upper arm fat. 

“I was only following orders,” Naruto softly replies, blinking once at an expressionless Gaara who glares at him in anger. 

“You shouldn’t have done that.” 

“Why?” 

“He’s not strong,” Gaara murmured standing in front of Naruto. 

“It is not my concern, I am only doing whatever I am told to do,” Naruto replies. “I have to go.” Naruto tries to excuse but Gaara’s sand restrains his ankles to the floor. 

“I could kill you but I want to know something before I do,” Gaara threatens. “Tell me, what did you mean by the voices in my head? What does a pathetic person who quits a match know about me?” Gaara’s hairless eyebrows furrow and his eyes are bloodshot. 

“You should sleep,” Naruto replies unaffected. “It is not good for a teenager like you to be awake 24/7.” 

“Shut up!” Gaara yells and sand cradles Naruto’s small body. “answer me. How could someone dull and empty try to tell me how to feel?” Gaara growls emotionlessly at Naruto's unaffected face. 

“I… I.. I’m not empty,” Naruto mumbled, looking down for a second before looking up at Gaara. 

Gaara feels his confidence lost for a second when Uzumaki Naruto looks at him. Naruto’s eyes were beautiful like Naruto himself. 

“It is… impossible for a human to fully lose their heart.” Naruto says, “... I might feel nothing right now… but I still… have a heart and the least I could do to protect other people’s feelings by showing them the affection they should receive in life. Although, I’m never sure if what I’m doing is right….it’s more of an instinct to help than an order to do whatever I’m told to do.” Naruto says, monotonously at Gaara. 

Gaara could not read Uzumaki Naruto’s face. He could not see any lies or a wall bubbling up in his eyes. All he was the truth in his eyes. Naruto was telling the _truth_ , Gaara realizes. 

Gaara’s eyebrow furrows in anger. “You won’t survive,” Gaara growls twitching his fingers to kill the blond. “I’ll be the one to show you.” 

Naruto did not look scared as he stared at Gaara. “If I die, will you be able to sleep?” Naruto questions, closing his eyes. 

Gaara's eyebrows furrow causing wrinkles on his young face. 

“Shut up! Shut up!” Gaara yells at Uzumaki Naruto’s face causing his siblings to run towards them. 

“Gaara! What the fuck!” Kankuro yells and panicked. 

“Gaara!” Temari yelled. 

Gaara only moved his eyes to the sound of his siblings and the moment he looked back at the sand encased blond, Uzumaki Naruto was gone. 

—- 

“Uzumaki… Naruto…?” 

Naruto turns to the voice. 

“Yes?” 

“...Uh hey…” Shikamaru says. 

“Hello.” Naruto greets before looking at the village below him. “I wanted to ask you something,” Shikamaru says, stepping closer to the blond sitting on top of the Fourth Hokage’s head. Shikamaru wonders how Uzumaki Naruto can wear a black trenchcoat on a very hot day. 

“What would that be?” Naruto questioned, unaffected. 

“Why did you quit? And why did you protect us?” 

“It was an order by the Third Hokage, to protect all leaf genins from any harm,” Naruto answers, while blankly looking down at the smiling villagers. 

“So you obeyed it just like that?” 

“Yes.” 

“Why would you? Don’t you want to become a chunin?” 

“I do not wish to become a ninja.” 

“But you’re skilled like one.” 

“I know,” Naruto replies, which causes the air between them to become awkward. Shikamaru makes a face of dissatisfaction. 

Uzumaki Naruto does not speak much. 

“So why did you quit?” Shikamaru questions again. 

“My orders were to protect, not to harm,” Naruto replies, not glancing at Shikamaru who stares at him intently. 

“Just… like what you said,” Shikamaru says in thought, remembering the blond words before he left the exam room. 

Silence fills the air. It seems Shikamaru has to do the talking. 

“I made it to the final exam, and I’m fighting this Suna girl named Temari. What a drag but I think I can beat her, all she uses is damned wind elements, and if I’m smart enough I might be able to cast my shadow technique on her.” Shikamaru says to Naruto who seems to only relent on listening to him. 

“Will…. will you be there to watch?” Shikamaru questions when Naruto does not react or say anything back to him for a few minutes. 

“Do you… wish for me to come?” Naruto finally asks, finally looking at Shikamaru. 

Shikamaru’s heart stops, the same way it stopped when Naruto only looked at him during the Forest of Death.

“If you can.” 

Naruto’s blue orbs glinted, and it made Naruto look like he was thinking. 

“We will see.” Naruto looks at Shikamaru with a strange gloss over his blue eyes before he turns to watch the villagers below him. 

“Shikamaru,” Naruto says, finally starting a conversation. “Yes?” Shikamaru says, his heart pounding in his chest as he impatiently looks at Uzumaki Naruto’s side view. 

“Grow up and be a good ninja. You’ll be Konoha’s best weapon in no time.” Naruto whispers those words and Shikamaru cannot help but feel strange sadness in his chest. 

—-

“You there.” 

Naruto turns to look at the person behind him. 

“Yes?” 

“Why did you save me?” Sasuke asks, glaring at him. 

“It was an order by the Third Hokage.” Naruto monotonously replies as he stares at the lake he’s been sitting at for hours. 

“Orders? By the Third Hokage?” 

“Yes.” 

“To protect us leaf genins?” 

“Yes.” 

“...You’re a quiet type.” 

Naruto does not reply back but only stares at the lake that would sometimes tremble from drifting dust that would land on their thin water membrane. 

“But that still doesn’t explain how you knew about my curse mark.” Sasuke stands near Naruto who continues to sit and watch the lake. 

“Your energy was very tainted.” 

“And how would you know that?” 

“You were crying, were you not?” 

“You’re quite Ignorant I see.” 

“But you were, were you not?”

“I’m not keeping up.” 

“Your soul was crying, was it not?” Naruto clarifies, not giving a glance towards a frustrated Uchiha Sasuke. 

“What makes you think I was crying?” 

“Lies… hatred… guilt.. sadness… anger… emptiness.... frustration…. You had too many revolting emotions inside of you.” Naruto replies, looking at the lake’s reflection of the sun setting down. 

“And what do you gain by trying to understand me?” 

“Nothing,” Naruto replies, before standing up to walk home. 

“Where are you going?” 

“Home.” 

“I’m not done talking to you.” 

“What is it that you wish to speak? Naruto stops his tracks to look at Uchiha Sasuke that looks so frustrated and a little nervous. 

“What did you do to me?” 

“Pardon?” 

“What did you do to me?” Sasuke repeats. 

“....I healed you and your soul.” 

“I didn’t ask for you to do that.” 

“You wished to continue to fall into an endless state of hate?” 

“You don’t know anything about me. You don’t know how it feels when someone murdered your entire clan.” Sasuke says angrily, glaring at the beautiful blond. 

“I apologize.” Naruto murmurs. 

“You should be.” 

Naruto turns to his heels to leave. 

Naruto did not feel anything when Sasuke insulted him. Naruto’s blue eyes looked up at the setting sun, “Sasuke,” Naruto mumbles at the Uchiha who seems content to stay at the lake, “pain… trauma… it’s no competition… between that….. remember that…. do not ignore the people who want to help you….. you were spared for a reason…. not… so you could be a bottle of intense anger and vengeance…. you are still too young and easily influenced by the worlds of adults…. you can be happy if you calm down….just a little.” 

Naruto mumbled before strolling to his apartment. 

Sasuke’s eyebrows furrow. 

—-

Uzumaki Naruto is sitting near Ino, the blond girl giggles as Naruto only seems to relent to staring down at the battling arena. 

“So so…?! How do you like this seat?!” Ino asks, trying to flirt with Naruto. 

Naruto does not reply and on the other side of the audience crowd is Gaara sitting next to his teacher. 

Gaara is only staring at Naruto. 

_“Temari Vs Nara Shikamaru!”_ The host says loudly for the audience. The audience cheers and screams ready to see kids perish but Naruto stays emotionless. 

Gaara’s jade eyes squint at Naruto, hoping to see any emotions before looking down at the Arena to see his sister and a pineapple hairline dude get ready to fight. 

Suna and Sound invasion should start right after their battle. 

As the battle starts, the crowd watches the two skilled geniuses fight tactical battles against each other, using climate as a natural weapon to destroy each other. Sasuke’s eyebrows furrow as he watches on the sideline. 

The two are smart and good but Sasuke’s eyebrows continue to wrinkle as he thinks about Naruto’s words. 

Gaara’s fingers dig into his crossed arms. He wants to kill Uzumaki Naruto. He needs to know who the hell he is and why his heart is shaking harshly like this. 

Gaara frowns and he stares at the direction Uzumaki Naruto sat at and the blond boy is gone. Gaara scowls and searches the surrounding area to find him but the blond boy is gone. 

_Just you wait, Uzumaki Naruto._ Gaara mentally declares, waiting for Orochimaru to give off the indication to attack. Gaara will chase after Naruto and kill him. 

Shikamaru's fights end as Temari ends up as the winner due to Shikamaru’s laziness and he searches the crowd to find Naruto but the blond is not anywhere. 

It is Uchiha Sasuke’s turn and he fights against Dosu. 

Once the host commenced the battle, Sasuke fight with his Chidori and Sharingan. 

It’s a long battle. 

Gaara’s stomach is filled with confusion, he hates being confused. 

Right now, what was happening? Why was there no _explosion_? 

Gaara looks at Baki as Baki scans the area searching for the other hidden Suna’s Anbu members blended with the crowd. Baki nods to someone and one of the Suna Anbu stands up like a citizen who needs to pee. 

And Gaara’s bloodlust goes insane because nothing happens. It’s too normal. 

Nothing happened. _Why_? 

Gaara waited and waited and nothing came. 

At the end of the day, the crowd cheered as the last battle finally ended and everybody went back to their homelands.

There was too much confusion between Sand and Sound. The units attacking Konoha disappear without a trace at the end of the day and Konoha suffers from no damages. 

And Uzumaki Naruto is gone.

_Where did he go?_


End file.
